Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the disclosed invention generally relate to systems and methods for dynamically monitoring transport of a plurality of packages potentially containing regulated goods so as to ensure compliance with one or more regulations within one or more of a plurality of jurisdictions. For example, shipments into and through various states may be monitored so as to determine whether such contain goods or items subject to one or more regulations in the jurisdiction of transport.
Description of Related Art
In the United States and elsewhere, distributors of regulated goods are required to be registered and authorized with one or more entities, such as the non-limiting example of the Alcoholic Beverage Commission (ABC) of one or more states or jurisdictions prior to transporting any regulated goods in or through the states or jurisdictions. Regulated goods encompass a variety of goods, including the non-limiting example of wine shipments.
Conventional license and shipment validation procedures involve a plurality of systems and service providers, each performing discrete and oftentimes separate (and not cross-referenced) tasks so as to ensure the distributors (or the consignors of the shipments) are duly authorized. Oftentimes, shipper or consignor license verification and/or package content verification has occurred haphazardly, even post-delivery of the package or shipment itself. As a result, carriers risk exposure to a certain degree of liability, where, after the fact, unauthorized shipments are identified. Indeed, failure to effectively, efficiently, and timely verify licenses and package contents so as to minimize the occurrence of unauthorized shipments may result in fines and/or a loss of privilege to ship the regulated goods within one or more jurisdictions.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved system and method for dynamically monitoring transport of a plurality of packages potentially containing regulated goods so as to ensure compliance with one or more regulations within one or more of a plurality of jurisdictions. A need also exists to enable effective mitigation actions to halt and/or redirect transport upon identification of unauthorized shipments in a timely fashion.